Elementals
by slypillow
Summary: There are vampires and werewolves. Now, there are elementals, fire, water, air and earth. With the Volturi after the four siblings, and fights between the family. Forks and La push have a whole new problem.
1. Chapter 1

Elementals

"We're not going to make it," stated the boy, seated in the back of the Lambourgini Murcielago LP640.  
"Stop being so doubtful! " hissed the girl in the passenger seat. Her long brown hair with blue streaks blowing furiously in the wind due to how fast the car was travelling.  
"Shut up, both of you! we're here" the driver of the car spoke.

The airport stood in front of them . The boy from the back seat flew out of the car first. He rose to his full length of 6 ft. His short, chestnut brown hair lay messy on his head and his green eyes, searched around him frantically.  
The girl followed him soon after. Her blue eyes copied the area scanned by her younger brother. She was just a little shorter than him but still held her presence of an older sister.  
The driver, then came out. His 6 ft 3 inches towered over his brother and sister, with his short, dark brown hair lay well kept on his head in contrast to his younger brother. Instead of searching around him, his gray eyes found the entrace of the airport. He grabbed his twin sister's hand, who in return grabbed her younger brother's hand, and they all ran into the ariport.

"Aaron, we're too late. The flight's gone." the girl told her twin brother.  
Aaron looked at the board stating all the flights. there were about 12 different flight that had just left they airport. He glanced down to his younger brother.  
"Eric, are you alright?" Aaron asked.  
"I'm perfect, why wouldn't I be? I mean it's not that my twin sister, Farren, left us because of Wesley." Eric replied.  
"Don't blame me for her leaving!" Wesley cried out.  
"Farren wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you and the Volturi!" he spoke back.  
"End it you two! We are in a public place." Aaron told them, "we'll just look for her and hopefully we'll find her before the Volturi does."  
"Hopefully," Eric whispered to himself.  
"Hopefully not," Wesley whispered to herself.

* * *

The sounds of planes taking off and landing faded off into the background. The sound of Farren's newly acquired red, Saleen S7 Twin Turbo filled her ears.

*That was one of the longest flights I've ever had* she thought to myself.  
*Now onto another adventure in Forks, Washington. Wonderful!* she thought sarcatically to herself.

She sped off along the main road of Forks. Turning sharply onto a road that one wouldv'e normally missed, Farren decreased her speed. At the end of that road there was another road horizontally to it. There were two houses in that road, one on either end. The first house was made out of glass, basically. The second was a big cottage house. Farren drove toward the cottage house. She parked the car and got out. Her long, brown hair with red streaks blowing slightly in the wind. Her pink/red eyes staring at the door of the cottage house.

*At least mom had numerous houses around the world, so I can hide in one,* she thought to herself.

"Welcome?" she heard someone say questionly behind her.  
Farren spun around, facing 6 people, with golden eyes staring back at her.  
"Hi?' she replied warily. *Vampires* she thought.  
"I'm Alice, we're the Cullens. We live at that house at the end of the road. We saw you pull up and we knew no one was living here and guessed that you would now be and decided to come and welcome you," a pixie-like girl spoke out quickly.  
"Oh!" Farren replied.  
"This is Jasper" Alice continued pointing at the blonde dude next to her.  
"This is Rosalie and Emmett" she pointed at the buff dude and the beautiful girl on the right of her and Jasper.  
"And, this is Carlisle and Esme, our parents" She pointed at the last two people who were smiling.  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Farren. You were right I will be living here from now on, and I hope we would be good neighbours." Farren replied.  
"You seen a bit young to be living by yourself." Carlisle spoke.  
"I'm 17, I'll be 18 in a couple of months. I can take care of myself." Farren replied with a fake smile.  
"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us. Carlisle an I have a dinner date right now so we'll be leaving. Goodbye" Esme said sweetly.

Farren waved them goodbye and turned towards the remainding four.

"Nice car," said Rosalie, "except that you have an oil leak"  
"I didn't notice" replied farren  
"I enjoy fixing cars, may I tune up yours? You'll get it back by this evening." she asked  
"Sure." Farren breathed out.  
Rosalie and Emmett got into the car and carried it back to their garage.

"I can see that you're tired, we'll leave you. Goodbye." Alice cheerily spoke.  
"It was nice meeting you." Farren replied.  
Farren turned and walked into her new home, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Meeting Rosalie and Emmett in the garage, Emmett spoke," Well, she's not a vampire, even though her eyes are red."  
"I know, but her future shifts constantly, I can't see her properly," replied Alice.  
"Strange!" Jasper added.

**********************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's P.O.V.

The candle flame battled against the rising sun that seeped into the dust filled room. Farren woke up, stretched and peered around her new room. Her red eyes shining in the sunlight that bounced off the mirror. She got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Farren P.O.V.

I threw on some sweats and walked out of the cottage. I watched my car shining in front of me, with a sticky note attached to the windscreen. It read,  
"Didn't know where to leave your keys, so when you want it some across to the house. -Rosalie"  
I nodded in response to the note but later felt foolish seeing as how no one could see me.  
*I don't need my keys right now, plus it's like 6:00 am. No one would be up now.* I thought.

I walked along the path leading out and broke into a jog. I just loved jogging, feeling the cool wind against my skin and rapid beating of my heart.  
Half an hour later, I slowed my pace and observed my surroundings. I was at a beach, well on a cliff near beach.  
"Wahoo!! Cannonball!" shouts filled the air.  
My attention snapped towards a group of boys and three girls by the edge of the cliff. Two of the boys had just jumped off. I gasped as a third ran and did a backwards flip off of the cliff.  
My gasp was audiable enough for the remainder of the group to hear me. Their attention was now snapped towards me.  
A large dude then walked over to me and spoke my name softly, questioning almost,  
"Farren?"

"Yes, and how do you know my name?" I asked back.  
"It's me, Sam."  
"Sam?"  
"Yes!" he replied giddily pulling me into a spinning hug.

Laughter could be heard from us. I was placed bak onto the ground and was greeted by two other bodies. I pulled back to see their faces, only to realize that it was Leah and Emily. I pulled back int othe hug and more laughter escaped. At the end of our hug, the remaining buffed up boys including the ones that jumped, watched us with awe and incredability, as if they never saw a hug before. One of them looked as if the were now seeing light for the first time.

My attention turned back to Sam when he waved his huge hand infront of my face.  
"So Farren, what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, I... uh...am staying...um ...here for a while actually" I stumbled out.  
"Oh, so where's Aaron, Wesley and Eric?" he asked.  
"Um, back at the house, yeah... they... um are still sleeping. I thought I should take a run before they got up." I replied, lying through my teeth because if I didn't he would surely send me back to them.  
"Okay, so then tell everyone we expect to see them later here. We are having a bonfire. You know, like the ones I used to tell you stories about," he replied as if he knew that I was lying.  
"Sure," I breathed out.  
"So who are the other people here?" I asked quickly, trying to change topic.  
"This is Jacob, Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim, ans Paul," Emily spoke up listing everyone, my eyes matching the names to their face.  
My eyes stopped on Paul. He was tall but then again they all were. He was really hot. I could feel myself forming a crush on him. His eyes inspected me, as if he was commiting my features to memory. I broke my gaze.  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then. I really should go back home now." I rushed out.  
"Okay. See you tonight then." Leah replied to me.  
I nodded and ran away, with my thoughts clouding my mind.

Sam's P.O.V.

Seeing Farren was great. Leah and Emily now had big smiles on their faces. But, in the joy of seeing Farren, I couldn't help but notice something off when I mentioned her brothers and sister.  
*I wonder if something happened?* I thought.  
I turned back towards my pack as Farren was no longer in sight.  
"I've imprinted!" Paul blurted out.  
My temper rose a little, and I could see Leah's own was as well.  
"What do you mean you've imprinted! Not on Farren! That's our childhood friend!" Leah screamed at Paul.  
"I couldn't help it she's...." he started but trailed off .  
I calmed down and sighed then proceeded to try and calm Leah, since Emily's methods was not working.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying this new story. Please review so that I can know if you enjoy it or not. My other stories are in the working so they will have new chapters soon.  
Bye.... slypillow._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric's pov

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late and have everyone staring at us." my sister, Farren said as she pushed me out of the cottage door.  
"Calm down, sis, is not like the car isn't fast enough to reach us in time," I stated as I watch her sit in the passenger seat of my car. I slowly made my way to the driver's seat, torturing my sister with my pace, as I thought of how I found her.

***Flashbac**k*

_"Ok. So there are 12 flights that left and there are 3 of us. We have to spilt up so that we can cover more ground so that we can find her before the Voluturi does. Agreed?" my older brother asked, while staring at us.  
"Agreed!" I replied strongly while Wesley replied nonchalantly.  
"Ok, so there are 3 flights leaving tonight. There is one to Forks; Eric you would be on that one. Wesley, you would be on the one heading to the Bahamas, and I would go to Brazil. Luckily, there are houses in each of these countries that mom left for us," Aaron continued, "if no one finds her there we'll meet up in New York."_

_I nodded and walked away from my brother and sister. My mind was reeling. I was so lost in my thoughts that I walked straight into some dude whose bag went flying into the air, colliding into a group of people waiting for a taxi, causing them to fly onto the floor in the middle of the street which caused all the cars to swerve in trying to avoid them. I watched on as the scene unfolded; my mouth dropping to the floor. I glanced behind me to see my siblings staring at me with shock on their faces. I grinned sheepishly at them and ran off inside of the airport._

My flight was long but I relaxed easily in my new car; Porsche Carrera GT. I made my way to mum's house in Forks, stopping at the road one would normally miss. I decided walking from here would have been better so that the car wouldn't alert Farren, if she was there.

_The huge cottage house was in my sights as well as the glass house on the other end. I also saw a car parked infront of the cottage.  
__*she's here* I thought.  
I strolled into the house and began to search through every room for her but found her in none. I sighed.  
The front door, downstairs, then squeaked open.  
I raced down the stairs to face my twin sister. She had not seen me yet as I ran over to her, grabbing her into a hug.  
She was generally surprised, as her first reacting was burning me. I dropped her from my hug and watched her. Her face came to a realization that it was her brother and not a stranger facing her._

_"Oh snacks! I am so sorry Eric, you surprised me! How did you find me?" Farren breathed out, while watching at my hands at the minor burns she caused._

_Farren was an Elemental. As I am and my other siblings. As small as she was, she had the power to control Fire, hence the reason for her red eyes and red streaks in her hair. I on the other hand controlled the Earth, hence my green eyes._

_"It's not your fault Farren. You didn't know i'll be here and finding you was slightly easy seeing as this was the first place I checked. The others are in other countries searching." I replied.  
Farren let out a long sigh and sat onto the couch in the living room. I took a seat next to here and spoke,  
"Don't worry, Wesley was an ass for what she did. She realizes that... sorta. Once I call Aaron and they both reach here, we can deal with the Volturi."  
"No. You can't call them! Because then my running would be for nothing. I can handle the volturi on my own." she screamed out at me.  
"I wouldn't call them yet but i'm still not leaving you," I replied.  
She nodded and relaxed into the chair. Her face calmed as she faced me and proceded to tell me of her day; her meeting with the vampires next door and with our childhood friend Sam, Emily and Leah.  
I listened attentively while wondering in the back of my mind how long it would take till she lets me call Aaron and Wesley.  
_

_****_

"Hurry up! Don't walk slow intentionally! Sam would be upset if we arrive while they are telling the stories; and remember Wesley and Aaron caught the flu so the are at home resting. Got it. Sam can't know that they aren't here because he would send us back or try and help us in some way. Plus they still don't know that we are elementals, so it's safer that they continue to not know." Farren drilled into me as I seated myself and started the car._**  
**_I nodded and sped of to the beach.

_  
Thanks to Zoe for being my first reviewer!  
Hope all you readers are enjoying the story so far.  
Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V.

_"Yes, and how do you know my name?" Farren asked.  
"It's me, Sam." I replied.  
"Sam?"  
"Yes!" I replied giddily pulling me into a spinning hug._

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Emily placed her arms around me pulling me into a hug. She looked up to me with a gentle smile stretching the scars I gave her. I smiled back at her and guided her towards the bonfire.

"Do you think Farren and the others would show up?" she questioned.  
"I hope so..." I replied drifting off to my thoughts of how she was acting on the beach earlier.

_"So Farren, what are you doing here?" I questioned.  
"Oh, I... uh...am staying...um ...here for a while actually" she stumbled out.  
"Oh, so where are Aaron, Wesley and Eric?" I asked.  
"Um, back at the house, yeah... they... um are still sleeping. I thought I should take a run before they got up." she replied with an uneasy look on her face.  
"Okay, so then tell everyone we expect to see them later here. We are having a bonfire. You know, like the ones I used to tell you stories about," I replied looking directly at her eyes.  
"Sure," she breathed out._

I was once again broken out of my thoughts when the sounds of a roaring engine filled my ears. I turned around to see Farren and Eric stepping out of their car.

"Do you think now is the best time to tell them Sam?" Emily asked as she watched the siblings walk towards us.  
"I think that sooner than later would be best especially with regards to Paul." I whispered in her ears as the siblings greeted us.

"Shocked that I actually showed up Sam?" Farren chuckled out as she hugged me.  
I laughed, "I knew you would've, because you couldn't finish your day without seeing me."  
"Nice to see you again Eric" pulling him into a brotherly hug.  
"Always a pleasure" he grinned.  
"Where are the others though?" Emily questioned  
"Sick." Eric simply stated.  
I nodded and guided them to the bonfire.  
"Let's go meet the others shall we"

The elders sat in their positions and Jake's father began his stories.  
I watched Farren and Eric trying to note any of their expression in reaction to the stories but none came.  
Farren's eyes never once strayed from the roaring fire in front of her. It was as if she was seeing the story through the fire.  
Eric's eyes, however, were glued to the wood just below the fire as the fire trailed along the wood licking it before getting ablaze making the fire roar just a little more.  
Jake's father finished the stories and left with the other elders. Farren and Eric shared a look before looking up at everyone around them.

"Interesting stories" Eric stated.  
"Very" Farren breathed out, as her eyes went back to the fire.  
"What if we told you that they were true?" Paul spoke out.  
I turned towards Paul encouraging him to continue.

"True?"Farren questioned her eyes locked to Paul's own now.  
"Yes" he whispered but loudly enough for everyone to still hear him.  
"You're trying to trick us aren't you?" Eric asked with a small smile.  
"Actually, no, we aren't" Leah said as she stood up.  
Farren stood up as well and everyone began to rise from their seats.  
"How could your legend be true? You can't all shift into wolves can you? That's preposterous!" she exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.  
"That's like saying that the cold one a.k.a. vampires exists. I'm sorry that's all fairytales" she concluded.

"It is true everything is true and if you don't believe we can prove it to you!" Jacob shouted.  
The pack was ready to shift on command as they watched me for approval.  
I nodded my head and they shifted with the exception of Paul, Leah and I.  
Farren and Eric watched on and their jaws slacked open.  
I motioned them to switch back and they trotted off to the forest returning as their selves' moments later.

Farren's P.O.V.

"Farren, we should tell them" Eric spoke to his sister.  
"No, they don't need to be pulled into to this especially knowing that they are shape shifters. The Volturi would have no problem killing them off." I whispered harshly to my brother.  
I couldn't believe that my childhood friends and their friends were wolves. That was definitely not something you see every day.  
"Nobody's normal these days" I muttered out.  
"You're taking this very well" Sam chuckled.  
"Well after you see the kind of stuff I've seen, nothing freaks you out anymore really." she replied smiling.  
"There's another thing though..."Paul said locking his eyes onto hers.  
"What is it?" Eric asked watching how Paul was entranced by his twin.  
"The part about imprinting as applies and I've imprinted on you" Paul whispered out.  
My jaw slacked loose once more.  
My shocked showed on my face and even more in my words.  
"You imprinted on me?" my eyes widen and I took a step back.  
"Oh my, that's means like I'm your soul mate sort of thing. Oh wow that's a huge piece of news. You really don't hear that everyday now do you. Well, I mean you do, from like losers and thing. They would profess their love and you only went on one date with them and they looked so disgusting, dressed in the Clucky chicken's work hat because they now came from work and they think they are all that, leaning over the table trying to kiss you while the pieces of the Clucky's chicken from work was still stuck in their teeth and you think to yourself how the hell did you even consider going out with the freaky little twerp in the first pla—"  
"Farren, focus!" Eric said as he snapped his fingers in my face.  
"Whoops" I chuckled out raising my hands up as if I surrendered.  
Eric shook his head at me and laughed.  
I smiled and looked back at the group in front of me.  
The pack was bent over laughing while Paul just stared at me.

"I'm not asking you to marry me and I'm not professing my love I could be anything you want me to be." Paul stated  
His brown eyes captivating my red ones.  
"A friend would be nice for the moment, don't you think." I replied sticking out my hands to shake.  
He took my hand and breathed out friends with a lopsided smile on his face.

I turned towards Eric and realized that we were standing in the water from the beach.  
The tide was in and the water was rising towards my knees. The small waves then began to crash against us.  
I screamed and ran out the water, Eric following shortly behind me. I grabbed one of the napkins of the table and hurriedly dried my skin.  
"She'll know" I cried out to Eric.

The rest of the pack watched us weirdly and Sam watched me curiously at my frantic face.  
"Don't worry we weren't in the water for that long." He replied drying his skin with the same speed.  
"What's wrong?" Leah asked her face with worry.

I shook my head at her.  
Just then the wind picked up and the fallen leaves on the sand picked up and created mini tornados.  
The sea began to fight against the rocks and cliff.  
The roaring fire was extinguished and the whistling of the wind was prominent.

"We need to leave" I screamed over the wind at my brother.  
" they know already we should stay." He replied holding my wrist.  
" no, I can't. Not again." I cried out struggling to release from his grip. I burned his hand slightly and pulled away into Paul's arms.  
"What's going on?" he questioned.  
I was about to answer when the wind died down and the sea was calm again.  
I looked questionably at Eric but he returned the same look at me.  
I shook my head at Paul and stated, "Nothing I don't like storms."  
He bought my answer and released me.  
"We should go now anyway, it's getting late." I spoke nodding towards everyone.  
"And we would see you tomorrow for lunch. "Emily came forth and spoke.  
"We'll be delighted to" Eric smiled and we walked to the car.

Sam's P.O.V.

"What do you u think they were talking about when the place went wonky?" Jake asked me.  
I shook my head. I was beginning to get very worried for the siblings. Something was wrong.  
"Let's pack up and we'll figure things out tomorrow." I said and began to load the trunk.

Eric's P.O.V.

The car ride home was filled with silence. Farren raced out the car and into the house straight towards the bedroom. She began to hastily throw clothes into her backpack.

I grabbed the bag out of her hands. And threw it to the other end of the room.  
" we can't run we should wait till they find us" i reasoned.  
"No" she said  
"if they didn't come at the beach then that means they didn't find us and we're still safe for a while. But we would have to contact them soon. They're going to realize that i found you anyways when i don't show up in new York."  
"then you go"  
"I'm not leaving without you"  
"fine then we stay. After lunch with the pack tomorrow we'll talk again"  
"fine"

Farren's P.O.V.

The sound of a door shutting downstairs echoed throughout the house and I looked towards Eric. A small fireball formed in my hand as we made our way down the stairs. We walked though the living room and kitchen but there was no one there. I extinguished the fireball when someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed out and turned towards my attacker.

It was Aaron. He had a sly smile playing on his lips and he developed me into a hug.  
Wesley stood aside watching until Eric went up to her and hugged her.  
Wesley and I faced each other with a disgusted look on her face and a pissed look on mine.  
A fireball formed once more in my hand as a water ball formed in hers.  
Fire and water always clashed and us as sisters were no exception.  
She grinned before hurdling her water ball at me.  
"We found you." Slipped through her lips.  
I growled and released my fireball which narrowedly missed her face.

The fight was on.


	5. Chapter 5

Farren's P.O.V.

We were currently outside the house.

I was on fire, literally.

If it wasn't for Aaron pushing me outside the door with his gusts of wind, the house would've gone up in flames. Aaron was still using his wind's gust to cool me down and to extinguish my flames.  
Meanwhile, Eric was using the combination of his earthiness and the water from Wesley, who was surrounded by some water tornado, to lessen the tornado of water that surrounded her and to nourish the earth around us.

They were trying to end our mini feud before it turned into a full out war.

I finally cooled down and my arms wrapped around my body, I was freezing from the wind. I glared at Aaron. He shrugged and turned to Wesley, swarming her with a gust of wind as well which blew the tornado of water from around her.

Eric stepped back and watched us. He shook his head and walked back inside the house.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. Now, we all need to follow Eric and rest." Aaron said, ushering Wesley inside before she decided to dish out any more attacks.

"Who says that I would still be here in the morning?" I asked Aaron, still glaring at him, standing my ground outside of the house.

"Oh you will be. I'll make sure of it." He replied, smiling at my glare.

"I've escaped you all once before, I can do it again, you know." I replied sounding harsher than I expected to.

"And because of that is how I know for sure I'm not going to let you escape."

His grey eyes darkened and his smile widening. The mist thickened in the air and it was getting hard to see. The wind picked up and mini tornadoes began to form. The temperature decreased and it was hard for me to make a small fireball in my hands.

A whimper escaped my lips as something hoisted me up onto their shoulders and carried me inside.

"That was mean" I said pouting my lips.

"All fair in sibling wars, baby sis." He replied with a laugh, resting me on the kitchen counter as he went for a glass of water.

He began to drink the water from the glass when he yelled out and dropped the glass to the floor, where it shattered.

He looked up at me. I smirked at him and lowered my hands. I had increased the temperature of the water where it scolded his tongue. The steam from the remaining water that spilled onto the floor was still rising.

"All fair in sibling wars', big bro." I replied to his pouted face and jumped off the counter and went upstairs to the bedrooms.

* * *

"You need to apologize to her." Aaron said pushing Wesley into the living room.

"I'm not apologizing to that baby. She should've just listened to the Volturi and not act out the way she did." Wesley replied, folding her arms.

"You shouldn't have made that deal in the first place! What were you evening thinking?" Eric shouted at his older sister.

"You stay out of it!" Wesley spat out at Eric," you always take her side."

"You're mental. Did you know that? How could you think I'm just picking up for her? You did a stupid thing!" Eric said, as his green eyes darkened. The trees outside were beginning to groan and sway violently.

I ran out from my hiding spot on the stairs and into the living room, grabbing onto Eric's arm.

"Calm down, Eric" I whispered while a mini fireball appeared in my other palm.

"Apologize," Aaron said to Wesley.

"I don't want an apology from her because she wouldn't mean it" I said, my fireball growing. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going for lunch." I took deep breaths and shook my hand to rid of the fireball.

"No you're not" Aaron said grabbing my arm before I walked out the door." I don't trust you going anywhere by yourself. Plus we need to return to _Paloio_ and we need to figure out what we are going to do about the Volturi."

"And we can do all this, after lunch with Sam and them." I replied burning his hand so that he could release me.

"Sam? Sam Uley?" Wesley spoke up.

"Yeah, Sam Uley and Emily and Leah. They live in La Push and we met them yesterday and they invited us for lunch today. We should all go." Eric said, while I nodded.

"Ok, we'll go and after lunch we need to have a talk about what we're going to do about this situation." Aaron said.

I nodded and we walked out the house to my car. I forgot I still didn't collect my keys from the Rosalie so I walked across to the Cullen's home.

"Where are you going now?" Wesley whined.

"None of your business," I shot back.

"Listen to me, you punk ..." she was cut off by Aaron asking me where I was going.

I flexed my fingers so that I wouldn't create a fireball to hurl at Wesley.

"To collect my keys, the girl living here has them because she fixed up my car." I replied to Aaron.

"Eric, go with her." Aaron order and Eric trotted over to me.

I shook my head and raised my hand to knock on the door, I was about to when the door opened and Alice stood in front of me.

"Come in," she said. Eric and I walked in. We were ushered to the living room where the whole family was present, including a human girl.

*Did this girl know that she is among vampires?" I thought.

"Yes she does. I'm Edward, we didn't meet before but my family did tell me about you, Farren. I'm a mind reader as well." The bronze hair vampire said.

"Huh?" Eric said.

"My thoughts were, if the human girl knew she was amongst vampires and Edward answered me, Eric." I told my brother.

"Oh" he replied.

"Now, seeing as we know that you know what we are. How do you know what we are? And what are you?" Carlisle asked.

"I guessed. And I am human as well." I lied.

"You're lying." Jasper replied.

"And how would you know?" Eric asked.

"Your emotions are anxious. I'm an emphatic." Jasper replied.

"Oh" Eric replied.

A knock was then heard from the front door.

"Who do you see at the door Alice?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I can't see anything properly. I'm a seer by the way" She replied.

She left us and returned with Aaron and Wesley.

"You were taking long you brat, so we had to walk across." Wesley started. Her hands clenched at her sides, "and now we see why, you decide to fraternize with more vampires. Like you couldn't just stick with the Volturi?"

My pink eyes turned red and my fireball appeared in my hands. I hurled it at her face and she ducked out of the way. I created a ring of fire to surround her which began to increase. She sprayed water dosing the ring and hurled a water ball towards me.

Her water ball flew at me and I dropped to the floor. The vampires behind me moved out of the way as well.

I hurled another fireball and it grazed her arm. She was about to fire another water ball when Aaron yelled stop.

He held down my arms while Eric held down Wesley's.

"You're elementals" Carlisle said breaking the silence. "I've never met one but I have heard a lot about your kind."

"What were you talking about when you mentioned the Volturi though?" the human girl squeaked out.

We straightened up and turned to the vampires.

"I came for my keys, may I have them? We're late for lunch and I would hate to be any later." I started while stretching out my palm. "When we return we'll talk"

"We would talk right? I know the Volturi personally and we have had our fair share with them as well, maybe we could help you." Carlisle replied.

"We will talk to you then" Aaron replied.

Rosalie got my keys and gave them to me. I nodded and we walked back to the car.

"I'm not taking that trash in my car." I spat towards Wesley.

"I'll drive her and Aaron, you go with Farren." Eric said, jumping into his car.

* * *

We arrived at Sam's house using the directions he told us yesterday and we walked in. We were greeted by the whole pack.

"Wesley, Aaron, great to see you." Sam said as he hugged my older siblings.

He pulled back however, and sniffed.

"Why do you all smell like bloodsuckers?" he asked.

I let out a groan and face palmed, lunch was going to be delayed and I was hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

Farren's Point of View

I was currently enclosed in Paul's arms. For the friends suggestion we made the night before, we were crossing a line with the way I was curled up onto him, but I didn't care, he was keeping me calm and restraining me from hurting Wesley.

Sam had explained that he and the rest of the gang were a shape shifters and gave Wesley and Aaron a quick version of the legends, to better explain why he reacted to our smell, and the use of his word of bloodsuckers.

Wesley and Aaron decided to be the ones to explain to Sam why were smelled so sickly sweet. Their explanation completely skipped over the part that we were Elementals.

That was Aaron's doing.

Wesley, however, wanted them to know and added subtle hints into the story which earned her minor elbowing from Aaron in her gut.

"Well, you all should be careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt, especially since you live so close to them." Sam said, while gesturing them to the kitchen table."Even though we have the treaty, you can never be to sure."

"I think we can take care of ourselves," I chuckled out.

Aaron sent a glare my way but I brushed it off. Eric smiled at me and I smiled back.

Paul looked down at me, slacking his arms around me so I could face him better, "I'll protect you, so you don't have to."

I used that opportunity to remove myself completely from his grasp.

_I shouldn't have crossed that line of us being friends and allowed him to think that this is more than. This is going to be so much harder when I have to leave him._

"Don't worry about it Paul, friends don't always need to be there," I replied following Sam to the kitchen where I could finally eat.

"But I'm your protector so I get to always be there," he replied, kissing my cheek and stealing a muffin from my plate.

Wesley chuckled as she brushed past me.

"Problem?" I asked, trying to keep the snarl out of my voice. My shirt had slightly moisten at the point of contact. I rubbed the area and warmed it so it would be dry once more.

"No problem, I was just wondering how lover boy is going to take it when you leave here." She replied, biting into her apple.

"You're leaving?" Leah asked as she walked in, picking up a muffin from the basket as well.

"Where's the rest of the pack? " Emily asked as she cleaned the kitchen.

"There're on the way" Leah responded as she took another bite of the muffin, "so what's this about you leaving now?"

I narrowed my eyes at Wesley. She had no right to mention that to them.

"Wesley's the one who would be leaving for a while. I, however, am not sure how long I'll be here. Don't worry about it." I replied, trying to end the conversation.

"Why lie, Farren? You know when the Volturi finds you; you're toast for running off like that." She replied, her eyes brightening at her words.

"Wesley, shut up!" Aaron commanded. His frustration towards her was evident. Through the windows you could see the wind picking up gradually.

"I think it's time we leave." Eric suggested, standing from his place at the table motioning to our family to go outside.

I got up and was about to leave when Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"The Volturi? Why would they want you? Why do you even know of them? What aren't you telling us?" Paul asked. His brown eyes seemingly getting darker as he stared into my pinkish ones; he soften his look, as though he was begging me to answer him. _I could stare into his eyes forever if he continues to watch me._

"We better tell them. After all, he did imprint on her." Eric suggested, reclaiming his seat.

"Then we tell everyone together, no need to reiterate the story twice." Aaron said while massaging the back of his neck. "I'll send word to the Cullens and we'll all meet at the treaty line."

"Why are the Cullens needed?" Sam asked.

"Because they need to here this as well." Aaron responded. Aaron walked out the room and whispered to a gust of wind he formed in his hand and released it into the air.

Moments later the gust returned with a reply, "We'll meet you in five minutes."

"How'd you do that?" Jake asked as he walked through the forest, clad in his sweatpants alone. He was accompanied by the remaining members of the pack who was watching Aaron in fascination.

"Sam will explain. Shall we go?" Aaron asked as he walked to my car.

I pulled myself out of Paul's grip and jumped into my car. "See you guys in five minutes then"

"Oh, and Wesley," I summoned a mini fireball in my palm and hurled it towards the apple that was in her hands, "that's for being the bitch you are." The apple was completely burnt away and the dust fell to the floor.

Her shocked face was mirrored on everyone else's that witnessed what just took place.

I switched on the car and popped a u-turn and speed off.

Wesley mimicked my actions, almost driving off before Eric could even get into the passenger's seat of his own car.

"_This is going to be an interesting meeting_" I thought as I made my way to the treaty line.


	7. Chapter 7

"That explanation would have to wait," Aaron said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks at bit flustered and his hair sat wildly on his head.

"It's most definitely needed now after what happened…"Carlisle said as he trailed off, watching the two girls in front of him.

"It's a good thing Eric is the earth element or we would have some questions to answer.."Jacob said, dusting himself off.

"Are they going to be ok?" Paul asked in a strained voice, "Is she going to be ok?" his eyes seemed stressed as he looked between where his imprint lay and her brothers. His shoulders were slouched and his aura was of a sad one.

"I'm not sure, this is the only healing method I know of for our kind but our battles never reached the point where it was this bad," Eric said as he walked next to his brother, staring off at his sisters.

"So what happens now?"Sam asked, his pack mates standing behind him, looking all disheveled as well.

"We wait."Aaron said, "and hope this works."  
He sighed and sat on the lush grass of the newly replenished land that Eric just replaced.

Eric joined him as did everyone else, and they watched the two girls, one enclosed in the middle of a fire pit and the other enclosed in a makeshift pool. Both completely surrounded by their element.

* * *

"_You shouldn't taunt your sister" Aaron said to Farren_

_"She deserves it, she hates me."Farren replied._

_"She doesn't hate you she's just temperamental." He replied._

_Wesley was furious. Her speed was gaining close to Farren's own car and she was out for revenge. She was fed up of Farren's playful behavior and she was going to do something, whether her brothers approved or not._

_She was up to speed and she rammed the back of the car onto Farren's own, causing Farren to swerve and spin out of control due to the high speeds she was driving at._

_Farren and Aaron had enough time to jump out the car before it crashed into a nearby tree. Smoke released itself from the bonnet of the car and Wesley pulled to the side of the scene._

_Wesley, gracefully stepped out the car, Eric not that far behind her, and smirked as she walked towards her siblings. _

"_Sorry about that, I thought I saw an animal pass by, didn't mean to hit you, I'm glad you're okay."she said, the smirk never leaving her face._

_"An animal, my as…" Farren started but Aaron finished for her,_

_"You could've have seriously hurt us!" he said, "what were you thinking?"_

_" I was thinking, that she needed to be taught a lesson in respecting your elders" she replied_

_"Respect doesn't come from trying to hurt us, I was also in the car and what if your car had spun out of control ,Eric was in there as well." Aaron rebutted._

_" We've been in worse situations, so that was definitely nothing," she said, her eyes glaring at he younger sister._

_"Oh you're about to be in worse now, my dear sissy" Farren said, as her eyes deepen in colour. The red shining out as the flame in her hand grew._

_"Bring it on" Wesley said, her light blue eyes turning dark blue as well as the water swirled into a ball formed in her hand as well._

_The Cullen's had arrived as did the pack and they stood in shock as the two sisters began to get immersed into their own element._

_"This is going to be bad," Eric said._

_"I don't think we can stop them this time "Aaron said, a worried look graced his features._

_"We have to try" Eric replied._

_"Fire vs. water : we have to try not to get killed in-between" Aaron replied knowing that whatever the outcome , someone was going to get hurt."_


	8. Chapter 8

_The Cullen's had arrived as did the pack and they stood in shock as the two sisters began to get immersed into their own element.  
"This is going to be bad," Eric said.  
"I don't think we can stop them this time "Aaron said, a worried look graced his features.  
"We have to try" Eric replied.  
"Fire vs. water : we have to try not to get killed in-between" Aaron replied knowing that whatever the outcome , someone was going to get hurt."_

* * *

_Sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs were heard a little distance from where the siblings stood. The sky darkened slightly and the wind picked up a bit._

"_You sure you handle me baby sis" Wesley spat out, hurling her water ball at her sister's face.  
A water ball may not sound like much but getting hit feels like a wave colliding against you, 10 times over._

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that if you play with fire, you would get burned, Wes?" Farren replied as she ducked from the water ball that was aimed at her and throwing a fire ball at her opponent, which grazed Wesley's shoulder.

"_I'm going to teach you a long awaited lesson." Wesley said, raising her hands from the ground upwards, she was pulling the water from the Earth._

_ The water droplets zoomed out of the Earth's floor and as every droplet came out, the grass and flowers died around her. She then flung her hands in the direction of Farren and the water rushed towards Farren. Farren tried to run but the water caught up and swirled around her, covering her entire body and closed in on her. Just then a hissing sound was heard and the water smoked away as the flames poked through the wall of water. Farren let down the fire that consumed her body and glared at her sister. Her eyes showed her rage as they were blood red._

"_Is that you way of teaching me Wes, maybe I'm the one who should be teaching you instead." With those words Farren darted towards her sister, throttling her to the floor and threw fireballs at her repeatedly. Wesley deflected them with the water balls and then send a burst of water towards Farren , knocking her off of her and off her feet as well._

"_I've been burnt worse while baking Far, you're fireballs are no match for me little girl," Wesley started as she ran towards her sister. She was about to collide into her when Aaron sent a gust of air towards her, causing her to fly up into the air and over the nearby cliff._

"_Too powerful Aaron, you threw her over the cliff" Eric said as he ran towards the cliff's edge to see his sister break the water's surface. He was about to jump in after her when Aaron held him back._

"_I should've let her attack Far, then let her go in water" Aaron said, his grey in his eyes swirling around._

"_What are you talking about?"Eric questioned, a confused look overcoming his features._

"_Remember training? Being in your element makes you stronger and ..."Aaron started but was cut off by the sudden sound of rushing water._

_The sound of rushing water grew into a roar and a wall of water grew up from the ocean into the air well above the height of most of the trees. Wesley was perched at the top of this tidal wave and was smirking down at them._

"_Now I remember" Eric, muttered as his eyes followed the growing wave. _

_The ocean was, literally, in Wesley's hands and they couldn't do anything about it._

_Wesley then sent a surge of water towards Farren, which raised her up to her height,  
"Afraid yet sister, maybe if you apologize, I wouldn't hurt you."  
"Never!" Farren cried out and threw herself off of the wave of water, and fell towards the floor, crashing through the trees._

"_She's going to get herself killed!"Eric exclaimed, using his power to feel as the trees felt, to find where his sister fell._

"_Come out, come out wherever you are, Farren" _

"_What's going to happen now?" the pack asked, the siblings forgot they were there and couldn't give a direct answer,_

"_Found her, she's over there" Eric said and pointed in the general direction. The direction he pointed at then burst into flames. It was a forest fire, but it wasn't spreading as a forest fire would spread normally._

_The fire rose up, similarly to how Wesley's wall of water grew, to the height of Wesley's wave and Farren chuckled out, "Really, did you think I was going to back down this time? It's going to end here, Wesley. You know I'm more dangerous than you." Farren said, perched on the top of her podium of fire._

"_We'll see, "Wesley said, swirling her hands around._

_Farren's hands also copied the movement._

"_Take cover" Aaron shouted to the Cullen's and to the wolf pack._

_As he rose his hands up letting the wind around pick him off his feet so he could be at the same level as the others._

"_You would be safe, if you listened" Eric said, grabbing onto a tree and letting it grow as high as his siblings._

_It was a sight to see in the air._

_Aaron swirled his hands around and white smoky orbs appeared in his hands, he sent them towards Eric, whose own green orbs mixed in with the white. They both continued to toss orbs towards each other till a long ban of green and white grew into a huge ball of orbs, suspended in the air as they kept their hands moving. Each swirl emitting a whooshing sound that filled the air._

"_You can't stop this, boys", Wesley said._

"_For once I agree with you sis" Farren commented as her own red orb grew to the combined size of her brother. The same thing was happening on Wesley's end with her blue orbs._

"_You both should back down!" Eric screamed out, over the noise from the swirling elements.  
"Never!" Wesley said as she threw her orb towards Farren and Farren sent hers towards Wesley._

"_Release it, Eric" Aaron said and threw his hands up, Eric copying him, and their orbs went after their sister's in hopes of stopping them._

_The balls of orbs collided, creating a sonic effect. A bright white light emitted from the collision causing a loud explosive sound._

_The siblings were knocked off any podium they created and plummeted to the floor._

_The explosion covered the entire forest around and vaporized and trees in its way. Smoke covered the area._

_Minutes later the smoke cleared. The pack and the vampires got up from their hiding positions and looked at the scene in front of them. The entire forest was gone, as was the ocean. In four small craters into the earth, lay the siblings._

"_Are they alive?" Carlisle asked._

_Aaron was the first one to rise, he shook his head, and tried to get up. He collapsed down but then used his power to raise him up to his feet._

_He walked across to Eric and shook him awake. Eric awoke with a groan and looked around him. His face looked pained as he could no longer feel the life from the plant life, as there was none._

_As Eric continued to stare in disbelief, Aaron walked over to Wesley. He shook her repeatedly, calling out her name, but there was no response and her pulse was faint._

"_Eric, check on Farren!" Aaron commanded with his strained voice._

_Eric shook his head to clear his shock from the disappearance of the forest and tried to shake Farren awake as well, her pulse was faint as well._

"_Are they dying? Aar?" Eric asked, tears slowly making their way down his dusty cheeks._

"_She's not dead is she?"Paul asked._

_Aaron looked pained and confused, his sisters, someone's imprint lay on the brink of death._

"_We'll put them in their element. Just like in training, it'll start the healing process. Gather wood and we need like a pool of water." Aaron said, looking towards the Cullens and the wolf pack._

"_Wood? Wood, from where? I don't know if you haven't noticed but the forest is gone!" Sam said, the shock still written across his face._

"_Eric, you have to, everything needs to be the same, before people come out of their house and notice." Aaron said._

"_I've never done anything this expansive." Eric replied._

"_You have to try "Aaron said, his eyes pleading._

"_What are you asking him to do?" Jake asked, his voice steady._

"_I want him to re-grow the forest to how it was before." Aaron said._

"_And what of the water?" Edward asked._

"_My element is closely linked with water, if I re-grow the forest, in collaboration with Aaron's air we can change tides and cause rain enough for the water to be returned." Eric explained._

_He walked out a distance from them and sat on the barren floor. He closed his eyes and a soft hum was heard. A soft green glow shot out and like a ribbon swirled around him. The ribbon grew thicker, till it was a dark forest green colour. Another ribbon of green swirls shot out from Eric and licked the floor. The ribbons continued to shoot out from Eric till they covered the entire floor area. Aaron then allowed himself to relax, allowing for grey ribbons of swirls to shoot out from him as well where they shot towards the sky. The clouds turned from its white fluffiness to a dark grey colour and rain began to fall – a rainstorm._

_In front of their eyes, the forest re-grew. The thick bushes and the pine trees were slowly being replaced. Moments later, the forest was as lively and as green as it was before. Aaron ceased the rainstorm and the winds and the ocean was once again refilled. Aaron walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_You can rest now, my brother." Aaron said, "I suggest you find a tree and sleep in it, to regain your energy."_

_Eric watched him with tired eyes and said, "I'll be fine once I stay in contact with the outdoors."_

_Aaron offered a weak smile, and pulled him to his feet._

_They then looked back to their guests and sighed, they had a lot of explaining to do but first they needed to put their sisters in their own element._

_They make a makeshift fire pit and placed Farren in the middle, while they made a makeshift pool, filled it with water and submerged Wesley in it._

_"That explanation would have to wait," Aaron said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks at bit flustered and his hair sat wildly on his head._

_"It's most definitely needed now after what happened…"Carlisle said as he trailed off, watching the two girls in front of him._

_"It's a good thing Eric is the earth element or we would have some questions to answer.."Jacob said, dusting himself off._

_"Are they going to be ok?" Paul asked in a strained voice, "Is she going to be ok?" his eyes seemed stressed as he looked between where his imprint lay and her brothers. His shoulders were slouched and his aura was of a sad one._

_"I'm not sure, this is the only healing method I know of for our kind but our battles never reached the point where it was this bad," Eric said as he walked next to his brother, staring off at his sisters._

_"So what happens now?"Sam asked, his pack mates standing behind him, looking all disheveled as well._

_"We wait."Aaron said, "and hope this works."  
He sighed and sat on the lush grass of the newly replenished land that Eric just replaced._

_Eric joined him as did everyone else, and they watched the two girls, one enclosed in the middle of a fire pit and the other enclosed in a makeshift pool. Both completely surrounded by their element._

* * *

The silence barely settled in when Alice gasped, "The Volturi, they're coming here!"

"Guess we better get them up to speed on our story, Aaron," Eric said, still a bit drained from the amount of power he used from repairing the entire forest area.

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."Aaron started, "Well as you can see we're what you call Elementals…"

* * *

**Sidenote:**

**Thank you all for the Reviews, Alerts, etc. They do inspire me to continue to finish this story. **

**Also, Thanks to my friend for reading over this chapter for me. **

**Have a Good Day Everyone :)**

**xoxo slypillow**


End file.
